Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a book, such as a book for children, having a flap that moves with respect to a page of the book and as the flap moves between a closed position and an open position the movement activates or moves a pop-up type of structural element contained or housed within the page itself.
Discussion of Related Art
Many conventional books that have relatively thick pages, such as books for children, have structural elements that are attached to two different pages of a spread of the book. When the conventional book is closed, the structural element is positioned across the two different pages and when the conventional book is opened so that the two pages of the spread are visible, the structural element elevates or raises above the surface of the two pages. Because the entire structural element is positioned between the two pages on conventional books, the material thickness of the structural element needs to be relatively thin and thus can be easily broken and detached, for example, by children simply using and playing with the book.
There is an apparent need for a book, particularly a book for children which has relatively thick pages, having a sturdy structural element pop-up, lift-up or otherwise move from a hidden position when a flap of a page of the book is closed to a visible position when the flap is opened and moved relative to the page of the book.